This Time Around
by Pumis
Summary: Picks up 10 years after the last episode. Angela is an author and Jordan is a musician, will they find each other again? And if they do, what will happen? Please Read and Review. This is my first fan fic.
1. Angela, Angela Chase

I do not own My-So-Called life or the characters, ect.

Here is the newly revised first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Inside a New York airport, a young woman rushes through a heavy crowd of travelers. Her hair is long and blonde. She has luminescent green eyes, high cheekbones, and soft full lips. She is the kind of woman who looks absolutly beautiful without ever applying an ounce of make-up. She is slender with nice long legs. She has the kind of body women would kill for. She is dressed casually in jeans, a white collared shirt, and a figure fitting leather jacket.

_Coffee. I need coffee._

Stopping to get some coffee at one of the busy vendor's stations, her cell phone rings inside her black designer purse. Pushing a strand of her blondish hair from out of her face, she reaches down and answers the phone. Her voice soft and rich.

"Hello. Hey Rickie. Yeah, I'm at the airport now. Yes, yes I know. Well, the flight is about 6 hours so I'll arive around...3. Hold on a sec," sliding the phone from away from her mouth she looks at the young teenage cashier and deceids on her order, "Large white carmel oreo please." After taking out money from her small black billfold and handing it to the wide-eyed clerk, she remembers the person on the other end of the phone and begins speaking again. "You're gonna pick me up from the airport right? That's the last thing need is to be stranded in an airport in L.A. It's cool that I can crash at your place right? I mean I can get a hotel, that's no problem. Okay great. Hey, you didn't tell her I was coming right? Good. I want it to be a surprise. Oh, I cannot wait to see you guys, it's been too long. I'll see you soon. 'Kay, bye."

Grabbing her iced coffee from the cashier and mouthing a 'thank you' she turns and begins walking towards the gate. She is a little early, but she doesn't mind sitting and waiting.

_I'd rather be early than late._

Looking around at the fellow travelers, she begins to make up stories about where they are all going, like the guy sitting a few chairs down to her left. He is an older man, maybe in his mid-forties, salt-and-pepper hair, and thin rimmed glasses. He was dressed in and expensive three peice black stipped suit, with a yellow tie. He was not unattractive, but not handsome either.

_He's leaving his wife, here in New York, to go meet up with his mistress in Florida. Probably told his wife he was going on a business trip. Ha. When he gets there he'll probably find the mistress has become pregnant, and he will deny the baby being his._

She knew it was absurd, but she has always had an active imagination. Usually she saw the best in people, but it was sometimes fun to make villians out of heroes. Her next victim was an elderly couple, maybe in their sixties. They were talking to each other like they had a secret that no one else had been let in on.

_They are probably wondering if anyone recognizes their faces from the wanted pictures. Do they even make those anymore? They are nervous about getting caught with the 1.5 million dollars they just stole from the bank. Modern day Bonnie and Clyde._

She smiles and laughs actually imagining the couple robbing a bank. Guns in their hands, and ski mask on their faces.

The young woman notices it has become more crowded and looks at her silver wrist watch. At about the same time a pretty burnette flight attendent announced on the PA system they were beginning to board passengers. The woman stands up and walks to the line that was beginning to form in front of the stout attendant.

She hands her ticket to the woman, who looks it over, as if to make sure she wasn't supposed to be on another flight and just deceided last minute she wanted to go to Los Angeles.

"Have a nice trip," the attendant says looking up and smiling at her.

"Thanks." She says as she is handed her ticket back and begins walking down the hallway.

_I feel like one of those mice stuck inside a maze and can only go where the tunnel goes. Thank god I am not clausterphobic._

Finding her seat on the airplane She looks up and makes room for her carry-on bag in the large off-white compartment. Before sliding it up there she grabs out her notebook and pen.

_Just in case I get inspired._

Taking her seat next to the window, she opens the notebook on her lap, and then stares out the window. Most of the passengers were already sitting in their assigned seats, but a few straglers came in every few seconds. A petite middle-aged woman with almost orange and prominent lines on her face, boarded and began making her way past the rows of faded blue seats. She stopped double checked to make sure she was in the right spot, and slid into the seat in the middle, right next to the young woman.

She stares at he young woman and says, "Don't I know you?"

"No, I don't thinks so." She relies, looking at the older woman and trying to remember if she had seen her before. She didn't look familiar.

"Yes, you're that author. Oh what was that book...'My So-Called Life'. Am I right? The woman asked obviously excited.

Blushing the young woman answered her with a yes.

"I thought I recognized you from the picture, but I must say you are prettier in person."

"Thank you." She said, turning and even darker shade of red.

"I'm Carol Martin, it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Angela Chase."

"I can't believe I'm sitting next to Angela Chase. Your book was so great, so honest. It reminded me of my own past experiences."

"Yea, how so?" she loved hearing feedback about her book. Liked the fact that she wasn't the only one who felt what she had when she was an adolescent._If only I had known that then._

"Just how I thought everything bad that happened was the end of the world, I was so dramatic." Carol said laughing.

The two of them continued to talk about the book. After a few hours of talking Angela began to get sleepy and deceided it would probably be best for her to take a nap, Carol understood. She went to remove the notebook from her lap, and before closing it she noticed she had been doodling the entire time and she had not ever noticed. She read what she had written, it was one word that she had repeatedly went over with the pen. She felt a little uneasy as she read it.

_Jordan._


	2. Places like this

The updated chapter 2.

* * *

He had spent years avoiding places like this. Places that were dark and musty smelling. Places that had books. But while he was walking down the sidewalk he could not help but notice a sign on the small bookstore window for a book that was just released. It was titled "My So-Called Life' and the picture on the front was a school hallway with lockers on both sides. He didn't know why but he knew he had to go into the small shop and check it out.

He enters the door, hearing the bell ring at the top of it, and is surprised to find that it is bigger and brighter than he had initially thought. Walking down the steps of the entranceway he takes in the store. The walls were covered with shelves and had books crammed packed in every row. Above the shelves were signs displaying which topic each section was all about. There were also more than a dozen stands on the floor covered in books. He browsed the shelves a bit before finally walking to a display of the book that had been his reason for coming in in the first place.

He had heard about the book from his girlfriend. She had went on and on about how good it was supposed to be. She had been ranting about it ever since it had come out two weeks ago. For two weeks he had heard about nothing except the book. He knew that it was about a teenage girl in high school, and how she changes in the beginning, and how it dealt a lot about first love. It was not the type of book that he would read, but he knew that his girlfriend wanted it. So he picked up the book and headed over to the cashier counter.

The cashier was a young red head that didn't look any older than seventeen. The cashier eyed the attractive customer and took note of his crystal blue eyes. He definitely looked like the kind of guy that would get you in trouble. He had chin length brown hair, and a strong jaw, and she could only imagine what his lean muscled body looked like under his clothes.

Placing the book on the counter, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet while the clerk began to ring him up.

"So are you a Chase fan?" She asked with a smile.

Giving a little chuckle he replied with a no. "It's for my girlfriend," he stated.

"Oh well the author will be in here signing books in a couple of days, maybe you should come back and get it signed for her, I bet she would love that." The cashier said hoping he would say yes so she would be able to see the handsome stranger again.

"Yeah, maybe," He said as he grabbed his bag and began walking toward the door.

"Well if you do come back to get it signed for her there will also be a Q&A with the author so it might be a good idea to read the book."

"Thanks for the tip," He said as he exited the bookstore and headed home.

Once inside his apartment he set the bag from the bookstore down on the small wooden in-table, the man went to his answering machine to check his messages. Walking past his beige suede couch to the kitchen the man checked his answering machine for messages. Seeing the device was flashing red, he pushed the play button.

"You have 6 new messages and 4 old messages. First new message..."

He grabbed a soda from inside the refrigerator, took at sip walking to the couch, and listened to the messages and plopped himself down.. The first two messages were from his manager Jimmy about a show 'Frozen Liberty' was suppose to be playing this weekend at a local club. The next message was from his band mate Scotty, stating that the band needed to come up with a cover for their debut CD. The next two messages were from his drummer Pete saying they needed to rehearse before the gig on Saturday. He perked up when the last message started to play.

"Jordan, hey it's Sarah, I'm not going to be able to make it back for the show this weekend. It was a stroke... and the doctor says he might not fully recover. I can't leave, I mean it's my grandpa, ya know. I'll give you a call when I get back to my hotel. I love you. Bye."

Jordan laid his head back on the couch. He felt bad for what Sarah was going through, and he felt a little selfish because he was mad that she would not be able to make the show. He kicked off his black leather boots and went to the in-table to grab the book. He pulled it out of the bag and began to look at the cover again. He was reminded of his own high school experience, and the girl that changed everything. Since he didn't want to talk to his band mates, knowing some drama would come out of it, he opened the flap and began to read the front flap.

"'So I started hanging out with Brianne Taft, just for fun...' This is how the social life of a young Angela Chase begins."

Jordan stopped and looked up from the book. He knew an Angela Chase once, a long time ago. A part of him was sure this was a different Angela, another part was not so sure.

_I'm sure there are like a dozen Angela Chases' in the world._

But he wasn't convinced. He wanted to look at the back cover. He wanted to see the picture of this Angela Chase, to see if it was in fact _his_ Angela Chase. The girl that had been in his dreams and memories since he was a young man. But he just sat there.

If it was her, then this book would have him in it. After what he did to her he did not know if he was ready to see himself as she saw him. After about an hour of staring at the front cover, he picked up the book. Slowly, as if it would bite him, he turned to the back cover, and saw a pair of familiar eyes and a beautiful face.


	3. Just stupid I guess

There were people everywhere. All waiting to greet the new arrivals. Angela seen mothers embracing their daughters, who were home for summer break, friends chatting excitedly about where their first tour stop would be, and lovers, holding and kissing each other as though they had been apart for decades.

It was the latter that made her think about where he was, for just a second, but to her, a second to long. Since writing the book she had thought about him more often. There was a time when she didn't think of him as much or with as much affection, but since writing the book, and bringing up all memories, the emotions she had for him seemed to come with them. She had been in relationships since him, she had actually just gotten out of one, but theirs was the only one she continually thought about. The memories of him always filled her with regret and anger. How she had been so young and thought she would never love anyone as much as him, so far she was right. She had loved him more than anyone and that made her vunerable, and when he left it almost killed her. She didn't understand it then, still didn't, but at least now she had come to accept what had happened.

Coming out of her thoughts she looked to find Rickie, who was supposed to be meeting her at the gate. She looked around for him but did not see him. Angela set her bag down, pulled out her phone from her purse and checked the time.

_I guess I'll wait a few minutes before I call to ream his ass._

After several minutes she saw a man running to the gate. He was handsome, in is twenties, and sophisticatly dressed. He had short black hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a smile that could light up a room from hundreds of miles away. In his hand he held a home-made sign that read Angela, in big glitter letters, and balloons. She almost thought he would fly away, he had so many balloons.

"Angela," the man yelled. "You like?" he asked looking up to the balloons.

She laughed. "Don't make a big deal or anything," almost embarressed when other people looked over at the two of them with amusement on their faces. Dropping her bags she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. She could not believe how much she had missed him. It had been several years since they had been in the same room together. She was busy with her book and her life in New York, and he was busy with his life and his work here in Los Angeles.Rickie was working with a youth orginazation to help give runaways and homeless teens a place to go. He was very much involved with the project, having been in a similair situation years before. Not only was he a partner with that, he was also a teen counslor. He lived alone, his last serious relationship ended about a year ago, his boyfriend had moved to Paris and as much as Rickie wanted to go, he did not want to leave behind "his" kids. He did not want them to feel abandoned like he had felt when his aunt and uncle left him. The last time they had seen each other was when Angela's dad Graham graduated from cooking school three years ago. They kept in touch by phone and internet nowadays, both calling each other when life was to much for them to handle.

"Rickie, you look fantastic," Angela said pulling away to look at her high school friend.

"Thank you, you look great yourself. I can't believe you're really here...finally. It only took you what 7 years to get out here."

"I know, it's just..."

"I was kidding Angela, I tell you some things never change."

They both laughed and began walking towards the baggage claim.

"So how are you feeling?" Rickie asked her a little bit concerned.

"What do you mean?" she replied a little confused.

"I mean the break-up? How are you?"

"I'm fine, I mean we're still friends and all, us together just was not working out. He said I was in love with a ghost, whatever the hell that means. I just think he couln't get past the success of the book."

Rickie paused knowing exactly what that meant. Before saying "Well it's his loss and you know he'll be calling you soon saying how much he misses you and that corney shit. The man does have a way with words though, I'll give him that."

"It doesn't matter, we've tried several times, and every single time he just, I don't know, he just brings shit up. Just to have something to fight about, and I'm done with all the drama. Plus the sex was good but not great, and I'm ready to expand my horizens."

Rickie laughed at her, it was true though. She had dated several people but she had only actually slept with a handful, and at 25 she needed to catch up with the rest of the world.

Finally, Angela's bags came into sight.

"Those are mine."

"What did you do pack your whole apartment?" Rickie asked, amusement on his face.

"You are the last person to scold me about packing to much, I remember our graduation trip, took four people to haul you bags up to the hotel room."

"Okay, you got me on that, but I was young and stupid, what's your excuse?" He asked glad that they were getting back into their fun loving banter.

"Just stupid I guess," Angela said with a smile on her face as they walked outside to Rickie's car.

Rickie and Angela were in Rickie's car heading to Rickie's apartment in Santa Monica. She was sitting in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio, and after a few minutes she found a song they could listen to. The ride so far had consisted of talk about what they were up to these days. The conversation then turned to Angela.

"So...I read the book." Rickie told her.

Angela held her breath waiting for the bad news. She could not say anything, she could only look at him and wait for his reply.

"I loved it. It was very much you. All the drama between you and Jordan, I mean that's what the book was really about...not high school."

"It was not," she shot back. "It was about high school, there were a lot of high school...things in it."

"So articulate miss author, and it's called reading between the lines." He said laughing. "And what kind of name is Miguel, I mean so I look like a Miguel to you? Say it with me Mi-guel" He said in the best seductive way he could muster.

Angela looked at Rickie, one eyebrow up staring at her, trying to be sexy. She laughed. "Miguel is a very sexy name, I thought you would like it. Did Rayanne read it?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, she read it."

"And?"

"And, well what do you think?"

"She hated it. She hated the way I portrayed her didn't she?"

"Are you kidding, she loved it. She loves any and all attention she gets, always has.

Angela felt a sense of relief. These were the two people who meant the most to her in the world, well besides her parents...and her sister. Their opinions meant a lot to her.

"And it was not about Jordan." Angela said, trying to convince herself more than Rickie.

"It's your story"

"That's right and don't you forget it."

"Does he know about the book? I mean he is one of the key characters in it." Rickie eyed Angela waiting for an answer.

After a few minutes she said, "I don't know if he knows about the book, he was never much of a reader to begin with. I didn't tell him. Why should I, it's not about him, it's about me."

"You still love him." It was not an accusation, it was a fact.

"How could I love him? He broke my heart. I mean he just left. How could you do that? How could you do that to someone you cared about?" She was angry. Everytime she thought about him she grew angry. Their relationship had never been 'normal.' And they were young. But she hated that she still thought about him, that she still missed him, and that she still loved him.

"Check, you don't love him.Got it." Rickie glanced over to look at Angela. She looked miserable.

"You know, it's okay if you do. Love him I mean."

She could deny it all she liked but Rickie knew the truth. It was the reason all her past relationships had failed. Even if she didn't know it or didn't accept it, he knew it for her.


	4. To go or not to go

The newly revised chapter 4, hope you enjoy!

* * *

He had been pacing around the apartment for the past two hours. It was her. And she was going to be at the bookstore on sunday, which meant she could already be in L.A. His head was racing with thoughts. Should he read the book, or should he not. Should he go to the signing, or should he stay home. Should he call every hotel within a 50 mile radius, or should he throw the damn phone out the window.

He wanted to go out and find her right now. To grab her a kiss her and make love to her like what should have happened so long ago. He was so full of regret when it came to Angela. There were things that he should have told her, but he couldn't.

He had written song after song for her...to her, hoping that one day she would hear them. Everything he should have said. He had always known that she was too good for him. He was constantly surprised that a girl like that would want a guy like him. No matter what his friends said back then, she was better than them. She didn't even know it herself. He left to make something of himself, so that he would be good enough for her. But 10 years later, he still fell short. She was obviously a successful writer, and he, well he was still just a guy in a band.

Jordan stopped pacing, and grabbed the book again. He was an idiot back then. He never fully understood what he had. He thought he could play the same games he usually did and he would come out unscathed. But she was diffenent than the girls he was used to. She scared the shit out of him when he was a teenager, but he loved it. She never backed down, and he respected her for it. He missed her. He missed her smile, and the way she tucked her hair behind her ears when she was nervous. He was afraid to get to close to her, that if she knew the real him she would reject him. She would come to realize that he wasn't what she wanted after all. That is why he wanted to leave, but not why he left when he did. Then after being gone for so long, it was just easier to stay away. His mind was so full of what if's that he just could not take it anymore. He deceided right then and there that he was going to the signing, to try and explain why he left, why it was that night, why he didn't come back, how he dreamt of her every night, he was going to tell her everything.

Jordan sat down on the couch and began to read.

"'So I started hanging out with Brianne Taft, just for fun...'"

Jordan was passed out on the couch, the book rising and falling on his chest with every breath that he took. He had been up almost all night reading the book. Reading about her life, her thoughts, that he had never known. He read about the night he snuck over to her house when her parents were asleep, the night he had heard her mom talk about how much she liked him. He remembered that night. He read about the night he took Angela to the abandoned house, and her thoughts of it being like the dentist, only without the magazines. He remembered that too, and he laughed. He had been such an idiot about the whole sex thing. So far he had loved the book. It hurt to relive everything like that, but he loved seeing it through her eyes. She had loved him very much and he ended up hurting her. But that was the past.

Jordan was woke up by his telephone ringing. Groggily he rolled of the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jordan spoke into the phone the tiredness not leaving his voice.

"Hey babe, it's me." It was Sarah.

"Hey...how are you doing?" Jordan asked her with worry in her voice as he sat down on the couch, his eyes never leaving the book.

"I'm okay I guess, tired. I just got back from the hospital, I was there all night. I just wanted to call and see how you were."

"I'm fine, I miss you." He knew it was not the complete truth, but he didn't want to say anything to her right now about what he had been doing, or thinking.

"I'm sorry I can't make it to the show, but I will be at the next one. What are you doing today?"

"Today is a busy day. I have to come up with an album cover, rehearse, rehearse again." He laughed.

"Have you thought about a title for it yet? I mean you don't have that long until it comes out you know."

"Yeah I know I've been thinking about it and I have something in mind, I just have to talk to the guys about it first."

"You're not mad at me right? Please don't be mad at me."

"No I'm not mad, I understand. You need to be there for your granddad."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence when Jordan's thoughts drifted back to the girl with the amazing green eyes and perfect smile.

"Okay, well I think I'm just going to let you go so I can get some sleep. I'll give you a call later okay?"

"Alright, let me know later what is going on."

"Okay, I love you."

"Me too...bye."

He hung up the phone. Jordan felt aweful. Here he had a great girl, who was going through something terrible, and yet he could not stop thinking about the girl from his past. He knew he was in big trouble. He had to get his mind off of her if he was ever going to continue having a life. Going to his room he changed quickly and gave a short glance at the book before heading out the door.

Jordan arrived at Scotty's house about 20 minutes later. Pete was there along with Trey, the bassist. They were all there to decide on the album. It was something they had been arguing about for weeks. They had all come up with good names, but none of them seemed right.

"Oh my god, look who it is, I thought you fucking died or something man, you don't return calls, what's up with that?" asked Scotty while giving Jordan a nudge to the ribs.

"Sorry guys, been busy, thinking and shit," was all Jordan could reply.

"About the cover I hope." That comment was from Trey. The all looked at Jordan like he was the messiah come to answer theier prayers.

"I have in fact. What do you guys think about 'Red'" Jordan looked from one bandmate to the other, hoping they liked his idea.

"Red what?" asked Pete.

"Red, for the name. Just 'Red'"

"I don't know man, it's kind of plain." Pete said looking at Scotty who was about to agree.

"Well just listen, we call it red and have a picture of a great old muscle car on the front."

"Will there be a naked chick sitting on the car or something?" Trey asked. He was always asking about naked chicks.

"No, but unless you guys have any better ideas..."

"Alright, shit man don't get so defensive. If you want 'Red' we'll go with 'Red' It's not the best song on the album, but if that's how you wanna go, we'll go." Scotty looked at Jordan a little worried that he was going to explode on them again. Something was wrong with him, he just could not place his finger on what exactly it was.

Jordan looked at the guys and they all smiled. They had their name, taken from the fifth song on the cd, and they had a concept. They were doing it, and they were all excited. After calling their manager and getting the greenlight about their idea they all went over to the studio, to meet up with him and to rehearse.


	5. Surprise

Her is the new chapter 5, I think it's much improved but let me know what you guys think. Everything in this chapter that is in italics is flashback.

* * *

Angela opened her dark green eyes and let them adjust to the brightened room. For a moment she almost forgot where she was. Instead of being in her firm twin sized bed, she was in a queen bed that was so soft it almost swallowed her. Angela looked around the room. It was decorated with more love than a typical guest bedroom. The walls were a warm rich honey color, and they had pictures of black and white photos all across them. Some of the pictures were of Rickie and the kids from the houses he ran, some were just of the beach. But the picture that caught her eye was the one of Rickie, Angela, and Rayanne. Angela had forgotten that picture had even been taken, it was so long ago.

_Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars_

_Any heart not tough or strong enough_

_To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain_

_Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain_

_Love hurts, Ooo-oo love hurts_

_Angela listened to the lyrics of the song. She lay in bed, in her pajamas. He face was wet from crying and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She was surrounded by a sea of used tissues. Her heart was broken. Jordan was gone. She didn't understand it. She kept replaying all their conversations trying to find a hint that he was leaving, but there had been nothing. No clue that he was about to leave. _

_I'm young I know but even so_

_I know a thing or two-I learned from you_

_I really learned a lot, really learned a lot_

_Love is like a flame, it burns you when it's hot_

_Love hurts, Ooo-oo love hurts_

_Angela felt like a fool. She thought everything was going so great. It had been months since the letter incident. She had forgiven Jordan, then eventually Rayanne. Sophomore year was over and now she had to spend the whole summer alone. And the way she found out. He didn't even have the decency to break her heart to her face, or even leave a note, he bailed out like a coward. She had went to his house and no one was there. She began to get worried when he never called. It wasn't until the next day at school, when she talked to Shane, that she found he was gone. Angela was crushed, but she acted like she knew he had left, just so Shane wouldn't see how hurt, or pathetic she was._

_Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness_

_Some fools fool themselves, I guess_

_They're no fooling me_

_I know it isn't true, know it isn't true_

_Love is just a lie, made to make you blue_

_Love hurts, Ooo-oo love hurts_

_Now here she was, in her room, shedding tear after tear for him. She found it hurt to just keep breathing. Her mom had tried talking to her but that had just ended in an argument and made Angela feel worse. She hadn't talked to her friends in days. She just shut everyone out. _

_I know it isn't true, know it isn't true_

_Love is just a lie, made to make you blue_

_Love hurts, Ooo-oo love hurts._

_When the song was over she hit the repeat button. She had been listening to this same song for hours. The day before the song was 'late at night' by Buffalo Tom. She laid back down on her bed and wrapped her arms around her tear-soaked pillow. She heard a knock at the door._

_"Go away"_

_Whoever it was knocked again. And then again. Realizing that the person was not going to go away Angela got up and answered the door. It was Rickie and Rayanne._

_"What, what do you guys want?"_

_They just made their way past her, and when she closed the door and turned around they hugged her. When she tried to pull away they wouldn't let her._

_"I'm sorry" They said at the same time. "But don't make us lose you." Angela broke down. She didn't want her friends to feel what she was feeling, and even if it wasn't the same, which it wasn't, she didn't want them to feel like they were losing her. She realized she needed them. She didn't want to be alone._

_After crying for a few more hours Rickie decieded to take a picture._

_"Rickie no, look at me, I've been crying for days, my eyes are all swollen, I look terrible."_

_"We are going to take this picture exactly as you are because I have an idea."_

_Rickie went over to Angela's make-up table and began applying make-up to his left eye, well around his left eye actually. Angela just waited for him to explain what he was doing but he didn't. When he was finished he looked at the girls and they saw he had made himself a black eye. Both of them looked at him a little confused, not knowing what was going to come next. _

_Rickie made them sit on Angela's bed and told Rayanne to pose as if she had OD'd. Angela finally knew where this was going. The three of them had helped each other through some disaterous times. Rayanne almost dying, Rickie being abused, and now Angela's broken heart. She was going to survive this, but just because she knew that did not make it hurt any less._

_Rickie snapped the picture and Rayanne began to speak._

_"We are going to take an oath right here. Right now."_

_"An oath, Rayanne what are you talking about?"_

_"Just hear me out Rickie. We are going to swear to never let a guy come between any of us ever again, to always be there for one another no matter what, to help mend the pieces of each other's broken hearts, and to always be friends." Rayanne smiled. It wasn't often that she was like this. These were one the times that Angela loved being Rayanne's friend._

_"Agreed." Rickie and Angela stated at the same time then Rickie added, "But I'm signing anything in blood." And they all fell back on the bed laughing. _

Since the picture was taken all three of them had remained close. Very close, not like friends, but like family. That in fact was the reason Angela had first come to L.A. Rayanne was opening a resturant. Rayanne had gotten a job at Angela's dad's resturant some years ago and she loved it. Graham, Angela's dad, had taught her everything he knew. It had been her dream since then to open it, and today was the day. Rayanne was still a lot like she was in high school, some things never change, but she had slowed down some. Angela like to think that she smartened up enough to realize her 'limits.'

Angela pulled herself from her memories and walked downstairs to find Rickie. He was already up, making himself some breakfast.

"Good Morning sleepy." Rickie was standing over the toaster sticking his bread in the slots. He had been up for a while and he was already dressed.

"Morning Rickie, did you make any coffee?" Angela had a hard time having any conversation without coffee. Rickie pointed to the counter next to the fridge and Angela made herself a cup, black with three or four sugars. Positioning herself up to the breakfast bar she began to eat the toast that Rickie handed to her.

"So today is the day are you excited?" Ricked asked Angela as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm excited for Rayanne. I hope she is surprised that I am here. I told her I couldn't make it out because of my publisher in New York wanting me to attend some interviews, blah blah blah. I told her I could make it out sunday at the earliest but I would have to do this thing at a bookstore."

"Oh really, what thing, you never mentioned a 'thing' before?"

"Just a Q&A and sign some books. No big deal."

"Well if you didn't tell her and I didn't tell her I guess she doesn't know." Rickie said goofily walking towards Angela, then sitting in the seat next to her.

"What time are you supposed to be there anyway?"

"Well it offcially opens at 5, but she told me to get there around 2 or so. To keep her from going crazy, like I would be able to."

"Okay, well I guess I should go get ready," Angela said glacing at her watch, "it's almost noon."

Before Angela could head upstairs there was a knock at the door. Rickie began to get up but Angela told him not to worry she would get it. Angela walked through the kitchen to the living room and opened the door.

"Oh my god you are such a slut! I thought you were busy tonight." Yelled the woman with long blond hair. She was still slim, still crazy, and still a sight for sore eyes. It was Rayanne

"Well, surprise!" Angela said as she leaned in to give Rayanne a giant hug. Just as they were parting Rickie strolled into the room.

"What are you doing here I thought I was supposed to meet you at 2?" asked Rickie a little saddened that their surprise had been ruined.

"I was going insane, I needed a break so I thought I'd stop by. Wow this is so great I am so glad that both of you guys are going to be here for this. I'm so nervous."

The three of them went into the kitchen and they began to discuss what they were going to do while Angela was in town. They were back into their groove. The three stooges, or muskateers, or something. It started to getting late so they headed over to Rayanne's resturant.

When Angela walked in she could not believe this was the project of a girl who used to attend wild parties and dress like a crazy person. It was so warm and inviting, almost homey, but not. The walls were a muted brown and the floor was a chocolate brown carpet. The round tables where covered with beige linens and the centerpices were white unscented candles with flower petals around the base. It was beautiful. She was surprised. And the name, the name fit the place perfectly. Moody's Secret.

For most of the night it was just Angela and Rickie. Rayanne was off making sure the opening went by without a hitch and it did. The food was great, the atmosphere was great, and the staff was great. Everyone seemed to really be enjoying themselves. Angela was happy for Rayanne. After all Rayanne had been through she deserved a little bit of success.

After the resturant had closed and everyone filed out, Rayanne, Rickie and Angela all stayed behind to help the staff clean up. After the dishes were done, and the kitchen was clean, the only thing left to do was vacuum the main carpet, so Rayanne let the rest of the staff leave early. The three of them sat at the bar to take a little break and Rayanne poured a celebratory drink for the three of them. They listed to tunes on the radio and propped their feet up and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Rayanne, tonight was so great. I am so proud of you." Angela said turning towards Rayanne.

"Thank you. It was really tough. Honestly I did not know if I could pull it."

"I knew you could do it. And everything turned out fantastic. It's strange how things turned out isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not to sound cheesy.," she paused, knowing one of them would make a comment about it, but they didn't so she continued, "but look at where we are now. You are now a successfull business owner."

"I'm not successfull yet I just opened."

"You will be I just know it. And Rickie" turning to look at Rickie, "you have really done a great thing helping those kids."

Both Rayanne and Rickie smiled at each other and then at Angela.

"And you Angela," Rayanne started, "writing a book. Still thinking to much." She laughed and said, "And still in love with Jordan Catalano."

The smile on Angela's face froze. "Whatever" At that moment they heard an announcement on the radio.

"Good morning guys and gals, this is Fiona Fay and it's 2 a.m. and you are listening to 'After Midnight with Fiona.' Next up we have the brand new song from 'Frozen Liberty.' If you are out and about tomorrow night the band will be playing a live show at Pivot to help promote their new album 'Red'. Show starts at 7p.m. and I'll be there so come on out and see me and watch 'Frozen Liberty' Here is their first single 'Red' off of the new album also title 'Red.'"

That's when the music began to play.

"I was going nowhere,

Going nowhere fast.

Drowning in my memories,

Living in the past.

Everything looked bad till I found her.

She's all I need and that's what I said

whoa

I call her red

Yeah yeah yeah

I call her red

Yeah yeah yeah"

Angela looked at Rickie and then Rayanne. Angela and Rickie's eyes grew wide, they knew the song. He had played for her in the loft so many years ago. Angela remembered the song, and the voice, and the face that went along with the voice.

Angela's face went very white.

"He's in L.A." Angela said.

"Who" Rayanne asked.

"Jordan Catalano, this is him, his band."

Angela looked at Rickie, stunned. Then she looked at Rayanne, who just smiled.

* * *

The song that Angela is listening to in the flashback is Love Hurts by Nazareth.


	6. The Idea

The band had been rehearsing in the dingy space for almost five hours. They were all exhausted. They had made their song lists and did a mock show so each of them one be ready for tomorrow night. Packing up to leave Scotty asked Jordan to go grab a drink with him before they headed home.

"What's with you Catalano?"

"What do you mean man?"

"You're like here but not."

"I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Like what? You're not nervous about the show are you? I mean you can only practice so much you know."

"Yeah I know, it's not the show, just this girl."

"Who Sarah?"

"No, not Sarah."

"Not Sarah. I didn't know there was another girl." Scotty looked at Jordan a little confused.

"There's not. I mean there is. I mean...there used to be."

Scotty was even more confused as they walked into the bar. There were not a lot of people in there, just a few of the regulars. Jordan and Scotty sat at the bar and ordered themselves some drinks.

"There used to be a girl that you're thinking about a lot now, that's not your girlfriend, boy you are gonna get yourself in some serious trouble."

"I know."

"So who is this girl?"

"Someone I used to date in high school. I loved her. Then I left her. Now she's in town. I think I still love her. That about sums it up."

"Sounds like a bad country song" Scotty said turning to smile at Jordan. Jordan laughed, yeah it kind of did.

"Have you seen her? I mean you said she was in town right, so have you seen her?"

"No"

"So you are sitting here thinking about some chick from like 10 years ago that you haven't seen since high school, that's a little crazy don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe. But I was thinking about seeing her sunday, she's in town for a book signing. Author."

"What then?"

Jordan stared at Scotty. He had no idea. He had never thought that far ahead. What was he suppose to do, walk into her signing and say, 'sorry, I fucked up, let's get back together?' He was such an idiot.

"Yeah, you're right, what was I thinking?"

"Look man, I don't know this chick but she's part of your past. There is a reason people from your past don't make it to your future. You have a good thing going with Sarah. Maybe it's just time to let the past go."

With that the boys finished their beers, said goodnight, and went their separate ways.

Jordan went home to his apartment. Once inside he went to check his messages; he had none. He grabbed a beer, and picked up Angela's book again. Instead of reading it he threw it into the small wicker waste basket positioned next to the cherry oak in-table. Taking one last sipped of his beer, Jordan deceided he would take a nice long hot shower.

He walked into the bathroom, opened the glass shower door, and turned the the water on. A gush of water spurted through the shower head. Jordan felt the ice cold water hit his hand. He turned the nozzle counterclockwise, cool, so he turned it again. Now the water was at a nice hot temperature. Jordan kicked off his shoes and socks, and pulled off his shirt, exposing his well muscled bare torso. As soon as his nipples hit the cool air they hardened and his skin was covered with goosebumps. Wiggling out of his jeans, he was now naked, and he stepped into the hot shower water.

Jordan positioned himself directly beneath the shower head and the water drizzle down from his head to his hard chest, then lower past his thighs, and finally to the bottom of the shower stall, which was beginning to fill up with steam. Jordan's head was spinning with the thoughts of the last two days. Sarah, Angela, the band, the show, the album, and it made him exhaused. He was under so much stress and pressure, he did the only thing he could think of to relieve it, even if it would just be temporary.

He let his mind wander back to high school. To Angela. The way she looked then. Her hair, those beautiful green eyes, those lips. He loved those lips. Jordan began stroking himself, and he smiled. He was not above giving himself pleasure, though it had been a while since he had had to. He started slowly at first, thinking of Angela's lips and how they felt when he kissed her. He felt his member expand in his hand as his arousal grew stronger. Next he thought of her breasts, small but firm and perfect. How they felt underneath his hard calloused hand. His grip grew slightly tighter as he began stroking a little faster. With one hand propped against the warming tile, and the other stroking his hard enlarged cock, he thought about how when they would make out, and he would let his hand travel down to the part in her jeans, and how he could feel how wet and ready her body was, even if she wasn't. He was stroking hard and fast by this point and he could feel his release just moments away. Faster, and faster, and then he thought of her smile, when she realized he could feel how ready she was, and that sent him over the edge. The built up pressure released itself and Jordan felt his body shudder. Panting he now stood with both of his hands agains the tile. He stood like that for several moments before he reached for the soap and washed himself.

After drying himself off and putting on some boxers, Jordan headed out to the living-room. He walked over to his bookshelf that sat adjacent to his television stand. It was a dark wood color with four to five shelves, and had books on every shelf. It was not crammed packed with books, but there were more than a person would expect to find at Jordan Catalano's house. He was searching for something. Something he had heard a long time ago, something that fit her perfectly. Scanning the books he found one, a compilation of works by William Shakespeare. He thumbed through the thick ivory pages until he found the exact piece he was looking for. He smiled, sat down on the couch and read.

_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;_

_Coral is far more red than her lips' red;_

_If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;_

_If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head;_

_I have seen roses demasked, red and white,_

_But no such roses see I in her cheeks; _

_And in some perfumes is there more delight_

_Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks._

_I love to hear her speak, yet well I know _

_That music hath a far more pleasing sound._

_I grant I never saw a goddess go;_

_My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground._

_And yet, by heaven,_

_I think my love as rare_

_As any she belied with false compare._

After reading the sonnet he remembered how he felt after hearing it for the first time. He had come to the realization that he did in fact love her. It was the first time he had loved anyone. Coming back to reality Jordan looked over at the waste basket, where the book and been thrown, and it was taunting him. He could not help himself. A few minutes later Jordan was laying on the couch again reading Angela's book.

Several hours had passed and the book was now laying on the coffee table in front of the couch. He had finished it and was up at the refridgerator again, to grab another beer. He usually didn't drink this much but the last couple of days had been rough on him. Jordan was sad and angry at himself. She had put his departure in the book and it killed him to learn how she had felt. He felt like a knife had been shoved straight into his heart. He had never known he put her in that much pain. He hated himself. So he did the only thing he knew how to do well. He grabbed a pen from atop his counter, and a notebook from the kitchen table, and he sat on the couch. He began to write. His mind was filled with things that he wanted to say and it seemed like he could not write fast enough. The pen had almost never left the paper, it's black ink soiling the page.

When he was finished he reread it, then went to his room to grab his guitar. He began to fiddle with different chords until he had the right combination. He then paired it with the words. It was good. It was very good. He was excited because to him this was one of the best songs he had ever written. He was hoping that if the guys could learn it quick they would be able to play it, soon, like at tomorrows show. He wasn't sure if that would be possible or not, but they already had the rest of their songs down cold, it might happen.

Jordan looked at the clock and was a little surprised when it read 3:45 a.m. He needed to get some sleep. He could not half ass his way through the show tomorrow night or his bandmates, manager, and a lot of people would kill him. Leaving everything where it was Jordan walked into his bedroom, laid on the bed, and turned out the lights. He fell asleep quickly.


	7. The Secret Plan

Here is the new chapter, I hope everyone has liked the changes I made in the previous chapters! As always please read and review. The next edition will be up in a few days.

* * *

Angela woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She had finally adjusted to the time switch and now felt like a normal person again. After helping finish up at Moody's last night Angela just came back to the apartment and slept. When she looked over at the clock it read 10:00 a.m. Not early, but not exactly late either. She deceided she better get a move on the day and went in to shower and dress.

Angela was in the shower for less than a minute when she heard a knock on the hard wooden door. She knew it was one of two people so she wasn't worried about them seeing her naked, they had seen that before. Even so Angela was still a little bit self-concious about her body and made sure the shower curtain was position just right so they couldn't see any body parts.

"Come in"

"Angelika what are you doing?" It was Rayanne.

"Knitting a sweater" Angela joked. "You couldn't wait to ask that until I was out of the shower?"

"I could have but you see this?" Rayanne asked shoving something big and black inside the shower towards Angela. Before Angela could reply she was blinded by a bright white flash. Rayanne had just taken a polariad picture of Angela...in the shower.

"Rayanne!"

"What?"

"Oh my god Rayanne I can't believe you just did that." Angela was mad and embarressed.

Giggling Rayanne said "Me neither, cause I would never so something like that."

"So here's the deal," Rayanne started again flapping the picture back and forth so it would turn out sooner, "Rickie and I have deceided that we are going to take you out tonight, to have some fun, L.A. style. We get to do whatever we want with you, and we will hear no complaints. And if you complain, I will make copies of this and send some to everyone. The papers, your editor, publisher, maybe Playboy, everyone. So we have a deal?"

Angela, standing with her mouth wide open looked at Rayanne, "You wouldn't, you're not that evil." She didn't have a choice she had to agree.

"Evil no, crazy yes, so do we have a deal?" She said eyeballing Angela.

"Only if Rickie gets to hold onto the picture, then we have a deal."

"Deal." Rayanne said before laughing in an overly dramatic evil fashion and walking out the door, leaving Angela a little worried about what the two of them had in store for her tonight.

Rayanne bounced down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Rickie was sitting at the breakfast bar. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"So did she fall for it?" He asked.

"Of course she did, she's Angela."

Rayanne looked at the picture next to Rickie. He looked at it and laughed. It was not the picture of Angela, but one of Rickie that Rayanne had took right before she went upstairs to the bathroom.

"What? You thought I would really take a picture of her in the shower?" She was looking at Rickie, a big grin spred from ear to ear.

"Well yeah"

She laughed, "I tried but all I got was this." She put the picture on top of the one of Rickie, he looked at it and laughed harder. It was of the white shower tile. She had never claimed to be a photographer.

The two of them sat at the breakfast bar and began to plan the special night for Angela. The had both come up with some really great ideas, and tried to think about how they would work them all together. They had missed Angela since she had been in New York and now they wanted to show her what she was missing, so maybe she would come out here to stay for good.

They were just finishing up the details when they heard Angela coming down the stairs, and in the next instant they seen her round the corner and head into the kitchen. She was pretty much dry, except for her hair, which she had combed. She looked at both of them but did not say a word.

"Oh Rickie, she's pouting" Rayanne said with mock sadness, grinning.

They walked to each side of Angela and rested their heads on her shoulder at the same time, both looking up at her with batting eyes. All she could do was laugh.

"Okay so what are we doing?"

They both stayed silent.

"So how will I know what to wear?"

Still silent.

"Oh come on, you can at least tell me what to where"

"Well, for today, something casual., what you are wearing is fine. For tonight something glamourous." Rayanne said in an old hollywood voice.

Ten minutes later all three of them were piled into Rickies car, Angela in the backseat. She just sat back quietly staring at the scenery through the window.

_I hope they don't have anything too crazy planned._

Surprised they were already at their destination Angela looked up, her mouth dropped open, and she looked from one friend to the other. It was beautiful. More beautiful than she had imagined. It was the ocean. Of course she had seen the ocean in New York, many times, but this was the Pacific Ocean. It was different.

They all got out of the car and walked onto the beach. It was a little crowded but Angela didn't care, she was just so happy that she was there. Staring at the waves, with her friends. Ricky and Rayanne were just grinning. It made them feel good to see their friend so happy. They all took off their shoes and began walking in the sand, right where the water washed up on the beach. Rickie had rolled up his pant legs so they wouldn't get wet. The three of them walked and talked, and were heading in the direction of the pier. Rickie made them stop a few times so he could take pictures for his wall.

When they got to the pier Angela was like a little kid. She wanted to play every game and ride every ride, and she practically did, making Rayanne and Rickie do it all too. Angela felt like a little kid again. Finally after several hours they came across a small tattoo shop, and it wasn't a coinicidence.

"I have the perfect idea," Rayanne said almost jumping up and down.

Angela and Rickie both got worried looks on there faces. Angela was the one to speak, "What?"

"We all get tattoos. Yea, it'll be perfect. Rickie you don't have anything against them and Angela you said you've always wanted to get one, it's like fate."

"Slow down Rayanne, I don't have anything against them except for the fact that they are permanent."

"Yea and look at this place, we'd probably get diseased or something," said Angela.

"Oh come on you guys, it'll be great. The three of us getting our first tats together how great would that be, look I'll go first and you guys can see there is nothing to worry about."

"Alright I'm in, as always" said Rickie. Both Rayanne and Rickie grinned and looked at Angela, "You have to do what we say remember," Rickie continued.

"I'm not getting a tattoo here. We don't even know these people."

"I do, I used to date one"

"How come I'm not surprised," Angela said. She agreed, wanting them to think she was doing this because of the picture. But the truth was she had wanted one for a while, and now _was_ the best time, with her two best friends and all.

They walked into the shop and began looking through their books to see if there was anything they wanted to get. Not long thereafter Rayanne was sitting with her legs stretched out and her pantleg pulled up to her knee. She was getting a small purple Grateful Dead bear on her ankle. Rickie was seated in the chair next to her. He was getting the word love, around his left ring finger. Angela had not yet deceided on what she wanted, so she browsed around a little bit more. Every five seconds she kept asking the both of them it if hurt, their reply was the same, no.

Angela had finally chosen what she wanted at about the same time Rickie was done. So she went over by Rayanne and sat, and waited for the tattoo artist to come over. She was really nervous. After asking what she wanted the guy drew up the sketch and asked her if she liked it, and she said yes. He put the paper to her ankle and rubbed it a few times to get the ink to transfer. He asked if she like it there and again she said yes, so he began.

"Holy fucking shit" Angela yelled out making both Rickie and Rayanne turn to look at her.

"I know it hurts doesn't it" said Rayanne.

"I thought you said it didn't hurt."

"If I said that it did you never would have gotten it."

Angela knew she was right, picture or no picture, she had a low tolerence for pain. But she sat gritting her teeth and prayed for it all to be over. The tattoo artist tried getting her to talk to take her mind off things, but she would that difficult when there were a bunch of needles stabbing her in her leg.

"So what are you getting anyway?" Rickie asked.

"I'm not telling until it's done." She said trying to have power over at least something.

About 45 minutes later Angela was looking at the new mark on her right ankle. She liked it, it looked good, and she was glad she did it. Rickie came over and asked her to finally tell them what it was. Rayanne and Rickie had both seen it but didn't know.

"It's the chinese symbol for strength." Angela told them with a smile.

"It fits you." Rickie said, and Rayanne agreed. Now they were just waiting on Rayanne to get done. It seemed like she was taking forever. After she did get done, which was about about an hour later, they all deceided to get something to eat. It was almost 5 and they were starving, since not eating anything since that morning. They headed back to the car where Rickie drove them to their next destination. They were at a great popular cafe. Luckily Rickie had made reservations a long time ago or they would never have gotten in, there was always a long wait list for this place.

Taking their seats at the table Rayanne left to go to the bathroom, taking her phone. When she was out of sight she made a phone call. She dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up on the other line. After several rings a woman answered.

"Pivot, this is Charlie"

"Yeah, Frozen Liberty is playing tonight right?"

"Yeah, show starts at 7."

"What time are they going to be going on?"

"About 9. Gremlin will be up first, then Crashing Helicopters."

"Alright thanks" Rayanne hung up her cell phone and checked the time. _5:45. I have a little over 3 hours to eat, get changed, and get them changed. Man is Angela gonna kill me for this._ She thenwent back to the table and joined the others. They ordered their food and waited.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"I don't know what you mean, Rayanne."

"Yeah you do. Catalano. Ring any bells?"

_No more like alarms._

"Okay so he's in L.A. so what. It's a big city."

"But you know where he's going to be."

"Rickie I don't care where he is going to be." _Why does my heart still pound whenever he is brought into a conversation. _

"You don't want to see him, at all?"

_Yes, yes yes._

"Nope. Not at all. Can we change the subject please."

"Have you had fun so far?"

"Yeah, Rayanne it's been great, and what do you mean so far, there's more?"

"Un-huh."

Rickie turned to look at Rayanne, a confused look on his face. As far as he knew this was it, but Rayanne just looked at him and smiled, giving nothing away.

"You should move out here." Rayanne stated as if she was just saying it was a nice day outside.

"What do you mean move out here, like move? Permanantly?"

"Yeah why not"

"I have a life in New York. I have friends, and work and my life is there. _And Jordan Catalano isn't._

"What about us, we're your friends."

"I wouldn't even have a place to live."

"That's a bullshit answer and you know it. You could stay with Rickie he wouldn't mind would you Rickie."

"No I wouldn't mind"

"Let me think about it okay, I mean it's a big desicion."

"Sure, but don't wait 7 years to make up your mind okay."

"Okay, I'll wait 6. And a half."

"Smartass."

Their meal had come, and they ate. Laughing and joking. Throughout the meal. When they were finished they paid and went back to Rickie's apartment. Rayanne looked at the clock on her phone. _Shit it's 8. I need to get them to move their asses if she's going to see Catalano._


	8. Pivot

Sorry this is such a short chapter compared with the other ones but I just didn't think there would be alot going on here and I didn't want to drag it out. Please read and review.

* * *

The club was packed wall to wall with people. It wasn't dark inside but it was definitly dimmed down creating a nice party atmosphere. The bar itself was placed right in the middle so people could get there drinks from all four sides. The three pool tables were being run by guys who thought they owned them. The guys had arrived a few hours before so they could help set up and hang out with the other bands. It was a ritual for them. Trey and Pete were off chatting with a group of girls, using the 'I'm in the band" line that helped them score chicks everytime. Jordan and Scotty were at the bar sipping on their drinks. They would drink before shows but always watched each other's intake to make sure no one was drunk.

Jordan's day up until that point have been a fairly hectic one. After getting up late and rushing to get ready he took a few minutes to make some phone calls. He had tried to get ahold of Sarah, but she didn't answer. He just left her a message to see how she was and wanted her to call him when she got the chance. Then he made calls to the guys, asking if they would be up for rehearsing. Jordan really wanted them to hear the new song hoping they might be able to learn it quick to play it that night. Luckily the guys had no trouble with it. Then they had loaded everything into Pete's full sized van and headed over to Pivot.

So now here they all were. Waiting for the first band to go on. Jordan looked forward to watching them play; he had been told they put on one hell of a live show. Scotty turned to Jordan.

"Lot of people in here tonight."

"Yeah, I sure hope we don't suck."

"We shouldn't we've been practicing like crazy." Scotty said eyeing a gorgous brunette who sat on the other side of Jordan. She was obviously trying to get one of their attention. And she had a friend, a petite redhead. Scotty loved redheads. "Hey can we buy you ladies a drink?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Two rum and cokes."

"Two rum and cokes it is." Scotty ordered from the bartender and waited for the drinks to come back. All the while Jordan just sat there, knowing what his friend had in mind. He knew about Scotty's love for redheads. The bartender handed the drinks to the women. "I'm Scotty, this is Jordan."

The brunette smiled again, obviously trying to capture Jordan's attention. "I'm Tracy, this is my friend Hannah." Scotty slid off his bar stool and went to shake the girls' hands. Jordan just turned in his chair to look at them. Both the girls were attractive and in another life he would have them both on their backs screaming his name. But now he was already having more lady trouble than he wanted and did not want to throw anymore into the mix. Excusing himself he went outside to have a cigarette. It was too crowded in the club for him to smoke.

He was about halfway through his cigarette when he heard Grimlins begin their set. He began bobbing his head to the music. They were good. Stomping out his cigarette he showed his wristband to the doorman and went back inside to find Pete. It took him several minutes, but he located his friend up at the bar, buying drinks for him and one of the girls Jordan had noticed him talking to earlier.

"Hey man."

"Hey Catalano, you want a drink?"

Jordan shook his head. "I see you found a new friend."

"Yeah. She's into yoga so I'm betting she's all limber and shit. Gonna make for a great night if you know what I mean."

_What a fucking idiot._

"I think I do. Don't get too hammered though, we want to play a good show."

"I know man, fuck you worry to much."

Leaving Pete with a simple 'I know" he went back to one of the tables next to the stage. Since he was basically sitting in a corner he was hoping he wouldn't be bothered to much. Grimlins finished their set and Crashing Helicopters was next. Jordan didn't particularly like their style of music but he could see the crowd was enjoying themselves. Heads bobbed and bodies moved to the beat of the music. Before he knew it the band was almost done with their set. He searched the crowd for his band mates, and he could tell they were searching for him. He had found two of them and was looking for the last one when something caught his eye. A woman. She was blonde with a great body. There were a lot of girls like that in the club that night so Jordan was a little surprised he even stopped to look twice at her but something about her just caught his attentions. She turned and he gasped.

_Angela._


	9. Havin a Good Time

Here is the new chapter I hope you you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews I am getting, I love them. If you haven't review, please take a few minutes to do so I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Angela sat in the backseat of the car. After Rayanne rushed them all back to Rickie's apartment, she made them change quickly into night attire. Rayanne had to hand pick Angela's outfit. A slink black spaghetti strapped dress and black stilettos. Angela was a little more than uncomfortable in the outfit, not used to dressing so provocatively. Then they were rushed to Rayanne's where she had to change. It was about 8:30 now. Angela started out the window taking in the city as they drove by everything, she had no idea where they were going. All she had been told is she was going to have a time.

But Rickie knew. Rayanne had told him all about it. He had warned her that it probably wasn't a good idea, but of course Rayanne had ways of talking anyone into anything.

Pulling into a parking lot Angela noted how full it was, there was almost no parking spaces available. Getting out of the car she followed as Rayanne led the way to their destination. It was a club. She could not see the name because a black canopy blocked it, but she could see inside the windows, and it was packed with people. Standing in line she heard the music that was obviously coming from inside the building. She liked it and started to dance with Rickie right there on the sidewalk. When they had reached the doorman, he checked all their ID's, put a bracelet on each of them and took their money to cover the cover fee.

Rayanne made a beeline for the bar and ordered drinks for all of them, Angela and Rickie were right on her heels. Angela noted how many great looking guys were in there.

_Maybe I'll find Mr. Right tonight. _She smiled.

"Here guys, let's start this party." Rayanne said handing each of them a little shot glass full of an amber colored liquor.

"What is it?" Angela wasn't sure she wanted to take it.

"Tequila."

"Rayanne, I'm not taking a shot of tequila, are you nuts, I'll be puking the shit up for the next week."

"No you won't. I'll make sure it's the only shot you take, and I got you a southern and coke to chase it with, you too Rickie. Come on, we here to have a good time Angela, so have one."

Angela knew Rayanne was right. One shot wouldn't hurt and it had been a very long time since she was able to just let loose. The took the shots at the same time and Angela felt the liquid burn all the way down her throat. She immediately grabbed her other drink and began sipping on it.

_Wow that was strong._

Rickie kept looking around to find the guy Rayanne had intended for them to run into but so far he had not spotted him, and was relieved. He didn't want anything to spoil Angela's good time but he knew she would see him eventually, like when he got on stage to perform.

"Angela, that guy is totally checking you out."

Angela looked around to find the guy that Rayanne was talking about. He was good looking. He had black spikey hair, dark brown eyes, and a mouth that she imagined would be sinful to kiss. She blushed before turning back to her friends.

"He's cute," Rickie said, pointing out the obvious. The guy that had been the topic of their conversation made his way over to them.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

He was so close to Angela she could feel the warmth of his body and smelled the faintest hint of beer on his breath. Not knowing how to respond, she finished the rest of her drink, that was half full and replied with a yes. He ordered her drink from the bartender and turned back to her. Rayanne had moved next to Rickie and they were not so subtly listing to the exchange going on between Angela and this new guy.

He handed her his drink and introduced himself. "I'm Scotty."

"Angela"

"Come here often?"

_God I cannot believe he just used that line. You would think that guys would be able to come up with something a little less cheesy._

She smiled. "First time, I'm from outta town."

"Ah a virgin huh. Well I hope you enjoy our little slice of music heaven we got here." Scotty paused. He looked around the crowd. Angela couldn't believe that after all that he was now blowing her off to find his next victim. But she stood and waited, not saying what she was thinking. He began again, ""I gotta go, my band's about to play, but if it's okay I'll find you later."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Scotty walked off and made his way over to someone by the stage, then she lost him in the crowd. Turning back to Rayanne and Rickie, wide smiles on both of their faces, she smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." They both replied at the same time. The band was almost finished with their last song, and Angela was having a great time, more than she had expected. The three of them danced around a little bit, chatted with a few really good looking guys, and ordered drink after drink. Angela knew she would be regretting it in the morning, but she was having a great time now. She was starting to feel a bit of a buzz when the band left the stage.

"They were really good, what was their name again?" Angela asked Rickie. He shrugged and Rayanne told both of them it was Crashing Helicopters. Rayanne then left the two of them to go off and talk to a group of guys.She didn't want to be around Angela when Frozen Liberty took the stage because it was Rayanne's idea to come to this place, and Angela would know she had set this up whole thing up, coming to the same place he would be.

Angela and Rickie were talking amongst themselves. Rickie never giving away the Jordan was there, he had spotted him about five minutes ago, his gaze never leaving Angela. A large raven haired woman took the stage, and went straight to the microphone. Rickie prepared for the fallout.

"Okay guys, the band that you all have come out to see tonight, playing the songs off their new Cd, here's Frozen Liberty. The crowd erupted with applause and hollers. Both Rickie and Rayanne looked to Angela, who was standing still, her face white, and her mouth open in shock.


	10. Sorry

Here you guys go, hope you enjoy. Pleae R&R

* * *

Jordan and his band made their way up to the stage. His heart was racing. Not because of the show, but because of her, Angela. She looked fantastic, and sexy as hell. The picture in the book did not do her justice. It didn't capture her beauty, or her grace, or the confidence she had now. Confidence she didn't have when he knew her. He was picking up his guitar, doing his best to get her out of his head so he could perform, but it wasn't an easy task, especially since he knew she was out there in the crowd. Being up on stage made it very difficult to pick out a singular face. He had to scan the crowd a few times to find her, and when he seen her looking at him he looked away and he went up to the mic.

"You guys enjoyed the night so far?" The club grew loud with cheers. Jordan looked around to see if his other band mates were ready to start, and they all nodded saying they were. The band went straight into the first song, and Jordan just let go of all thoughts except the music.

Angela stood where she was, her feet frozen to the floor. She wanted to go running out of there, and she wanted to stay. She studied him. Ten years had done nothing to change him. He still had a way about him that just drew her in. He was still perfect, still sexy, still Jordan. He walked up onto the stage and Angela knew she would need a few more drinks before the night was over.

_I hope he didn't see me. He probably didn't. There are to many people in here, he wouldn't see me._

Angela kept repeating in her head. She looked over at Rickie, who just stood there waiting for her reaction. She didn't move.

"Hey Angela, you wanna go? Come on, let's find Rayanne and we'll go somewhere else."

Angela hesitated before answering. Everyday for the last ten years she had thought about him. And now here he was. It frightened her. She decieded that it was enough. She was not going to stop having a good time just because he was there. She wasn't going to turn back into the naive teenage she once was. As long as she didn't go near him she would be safe. But just becasue she didn't go near him didn't mean she couldn't hear him, and her heart ached. His voice was so sweet and addictive.

"No Rickie, it's fine. It's a big place, lots of people, he probably doesn't know I'm here. Let's keep it that way."

Rayanne make her way over to Angela who was getting another drink from the bar. She walked cautiosly to the other woman and waited for the pain she knew would come. But there was none. Only a question.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So you could have closure Angela."

"I don't need closure."

"No? You need answers. You deserve them. And tonight I'm hoping you can get them. I didn't do it to be malicious. I did it so you would be able to move on. Now lets make Catalano realize what he missed."

They both laughed. Rickie came in to join them once he knew for sure that it wouldn't be World War 3. It was not lost on Angela that the guy she had been talking to earlier, Scotty, was up playing guitar right next to Jordan.

The band had played a few songs and despite the person who was singing Angela was having a blast. She was pretty drunk by this point and was chatting with every cute guy that came her way. She even danced with Rickie a few times. She was doing the best she could not to stare at Jordan, but every now and then she caught herself watching him. How his hand played the guitar, and how he would close his eyes when he sang. The band was good, it did not surprise her that so many people had come out to see them. The music had stopped and Angela looked up to see why, and she saw a pair of crystal blue eyes looking back at her. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. Her mind was blank.

Jordan was the first to break eye contact. He gave a little smile. He had seen the way she had looked at him, with shock and hatred, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. He turned to band and whispered something, they nodded in agreement. He was nervous as he turned back to the mic and spoke into it.

"So I read this book the other day."

Angela looked at Rickie then at Rayanne. She had a pretty good idea what book he was talking about and she was a little embarressed. He was the last person she had expected to read it. Rayanne was grinning from ear to ear. She was very curious as to what would happen next, and she was getting antsy.

"So I guess Catalano can read." Rayanne said laughing. "Angela, I think he read your book." Angela was turning a light shade of red. She waited for him to continue.

"It was about some asshole who had this really great chick, then bailed without telling her why." He smiled.

Angela was about five seconds away from walking up to the stage and decking his arrogant ass. _How dare he. Making a joke out of it. I cannot believe him. _

He continued. "I wrote this song after reading it. This is for Angela, I hope you like it." He was scared shitless.

Angela waited for the band to start up. She could not believe he had just done that, or that he had written a song, for her, after all this time. Rayanne and Rickie looked at her, amazement on their faces, but Angela didn't say a word. She just waited to hear what he wrote. She didn't want to, but she felt she needed to. The band began playing, and Jordan began to sing.

Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah Sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry.

Angela was speechless. She had tears streaming down her face and she had to get out of there. Without saying a word to her friends she ran out the door.

Jordan, finished with the song seen her leave. He didn the only thing he could think of. He jumped off the stage and ran after her.

* * *

The song the band played is Sorry by Buckcherry. I thought it fit well, if you haven't heard it check it out. 


	11. The Confrontation

I do not own MSCL or the characters ect, I'm sure you know the drill.

* * *

So finally here is the new chapter. Sorry that took so long guys. I have just been busy with the holidays, and then my son got sick, then my hubby, and then me, and we have been passing it back and forth lol. I just didn't feel well enough but now I do and here is the chapter, as always please read and review. I have a basic idea of what I want for the next few chapters and they will be very interesting! Enjoy this one for now!

* * *

Everyone in the room was a little startled when Jordan ran off the stage, especially his band mates. Scotty walked up to the mic and told the crowd they were taking a little break. Rickie was starting to get Angela's things and run after her when Rayanne looked at him and said, "Give them a few minutes." Rickie nodded in agreement but he was still really worried about is friend.

Outside the cool air felt good against Angela's face. She had ran out of the club and was now walking at a breakneck speed on the sidewalk.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _She kept repeating in her mind. She had thought about what it would be like seeing him, but she had never thought it would turn out quite like this. She was almost in tears, the pain she had felt over his leaving surfacing again. She slowed her pace and began looking at the buildings, not recognizing any of them. She was about to turn around and to back to the club when she heard a voice calling her name, not so far away. It was a male voice, one that always made he knees buckle. She turned to see Jordan running to catch up to her. She sighed. He was still the most beautiful man she ever laid eyes on.

He was just steps away now. His eyes running up and down the curves of her body. She had noticed, and he noticed her noticing his actions, and he stopped to look her in the eyes. And he spoke.

"Hey."

Angela stood in silence. After all this time, and the song he had just sang, his first words to her were 'hey' She couldn't't believe it. It was the same old Jordan Catalano. She turned to begin her journey back to the club, and Jordan reached out his hand to grab her arm, and she jerked it away. Partly in anger, and partly because she she she would melt into him like always if she let him touch her.

"Angela wait, please." Jordan cried out. This was not going at all how he had wanted it to, of course he was very much under prepared for this moment. Angela turned back to him.

"What Jordan?" He was surprised at the anger in her voice, he had not expected it. A part of him had thought that when this moment did come she would take him with open arms. Boy was he wrong.

"I...How have you been?" Wanting to say so much but not knowing how, he stumbled out with the lamest thing.

"Don't. Okay just don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't pretend like everything is fine between us. Like the past ten years didn't happen. Like we are...friends or something." Her head was spinning. She used to think that the reason she could never read Jordan was just because she was inexperienced with the opposite sex, but now she realized she just couldn't't read Jordan. He was impossible to figure out.

"Okay," he looked down to the sidewalk then continued, "We were never friends."

"You're right, we weren't" She looked at him hoping he would go on, but he didn't. He just stood there. The tension around them was obvious to even complete strangers who stayed five feet away from them when walking around the couple taking up the sidewalk. Jordan looked at Angela and he almost lost his breath. He was completely in awe of the woman she had become and his body was definitely aware of how much of a woman she was. He felt his desire stirring inside him, and he knew this conversation was not going well. They had always had trouble communicating verbally. So he did something he knew they did well. Jordan closed the gap between the two of them, one hand was on Angela's small waist, the other on her chin. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

Angela was shocked. She knew she didn't give him any unsaid permission to kiss her and yet here he was kissing her. Her body began to tingle as he opened his mouth and let his hot steamy tongue probe hers. She like this. She always had. He was good at it. They stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing passionately. But Angela's mind snapped back to reality. To what had happened and what was happening now and her anger grew again. She pushed Jordan away and he looked at her with confusion written all over his face. Not speaking he tried to kiss her again, but she swung her hand up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Both of then a little stunned. Jordan just looked at Angela, and she could not mistake the expression she saw there now, it was hurt.

"Angela, I'm sorry." It was almost a whisper and she was not sure she had heard him right, but the look on his face proved she did. He looked so wounded and it hurt her to know that she had been the cause of it.

"I can't do this Jordan. I can't go down this road again. I barely got out alive the first time, I know a second time would kill me." She was a little surprised at herself for being so honest with him, something she never would have been able to do when she was a teenager.

"Okay." He stood there obviously defeated. "Let me at least walk you back to the club."

"Yeah. Okay." Angela was a bit confused at everything that had just happened in the last few minutes here on the sidewalk. First they were talking, then kissing, then she was slapping him, and now they were walking to a club together, this had to be one of the strangest reunions she had ever had with anyone. They were walking back to the club and Angela was a little relieved Jordan didn't say anything. She wouldn't know what to say back. She could not trust herself to talk to him without tears coming to her eyes, and she didn't want to cry in front of him. Jordan walked in silence thinking of the best way to approach her. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her like that, not yet anyway. But it was great. There was more passion there than there had been when they were younger and it had aroused him beyond belief. Now he was thinking about all the ways he could get her to forgive him, and how he hoped it would be soon because he wanted her so badly.

The two of them had arrive back at the club right at the moment when Rayanne and Rickie were coming out to find Angela. The four of them stood there together in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Catalano,"

"Graff"

"We're taking off, you coming or you got other plans in mind?" Rayanne asked. Angela was upset that her friend thought she was still the girl she used to be, dropping her friends to hang out with Jordan Catalano.

"Yeah, give me a minute though." Angela watched as her friends went in the direction of the car. She was alone with Jordan again and he just stood there leaning against the wall of the club. She smiled thinking about him in high school, leaning. "So I have to go."

"I know."

"It was weird seeing you Jordan."

"Weird good or weird bad?"

"I don't know. Congratulations on the album thing." Angela turned to go catch up with her friends.

"Hey Angela," She turned to look at him and he continued, " I know you probably hate me and everything and I don't blame you. But I was hoping we could get together and talk, about that night."

"What's the point Jordan? It's all in the past and that's were it should stay right?" She was unsure if she wanted to know. She thought she did, but did she?

"I was wrong, back then, and you deserve to know the truth,"

"You mean why you left me? I know why you left, you didn't care."

Pain washed over Jordan's face. "That's not true, I cared. Please, just meet with me tomorrow, let me explain. You'll never have to see me after that I promise. Just...give me a chance."

Against her better judgment she agreed. "I have a signing tomorrow. I guess meet me after. I'll give you an hour, but that's it."

"Thank you." He smiled and Angela could not help but to smirk back at him.

She was insane and she knew it. _I am a living contradiction._ "Bye Jordan."

"Bye Angela." He watched her round the corner to meet up with his friends, and he was happy. Happier than he had been in a very long time. Then it hit him, he had to get back in the club and finish the show. The guys were going to kill him.

_At least I'll die happy._

He chuckled and went back into the club.


	12. Not Coming

Yes, you know the drill. I do not own the characters...ect.

* * *

I know it has been so long since I have added anything to this story, mostly because my computer was broke, and then our internet was down. To everyone who read and reviewed in the past I hope you are still here for this one after all this time.

Because it has been so long since anything has been added to this, I thought I would grace everyone with this chapter. I know it is rather short, but I am just so excited to be back working on this and deceided to put up something rather than nothing. But just so you guys know I am back to continue this story and some great stuff will be heading your way!

Thank you and as always please read and review

* * *

The day had gone by so quickly Angela felt like she was in a whirl wind. She had woken up that morning to one hell of a headache and the vague memory of Jordan's lips agains hers. Thoughts encompassed her like a dam that had broke, water rushing everywhere, devouring everything in sight. She was nervous. For today was the day when she would get all the answers to all the questions she had ever had regarding Jordan Catalano.

Before she knew what hit her, the Q&A was over with. She was very proud of herself for deflecting any questions that got to personal when it came to a certain male character. Thankfully he had not shown up during that time or else she would have not been able to make it through unembarrassed. Angela did the book signing, being both gracious and humbled as each person told her how they liked or diidn't like her book. Most of the reviews were on the positive side which made her very relieved. Everytime the bell rang to the entrace of the store, she would look up to see if it was Jordan. It never was.

When she was done, and every last reader had left, she didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed that he didn't show up. Bending down to pack her things she heard the bell go off. By this point she had figured he wasn't coming so she didn't even bother to look at the customer. Grabbing her belongings, she stood up and found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.


	13. The Confession

Angela stared across the table at the man that had haunted her dreams for the past ten years. She really didn't get a chance to study him when they were at the bar, all the emotions she had felt had made it difficult. But now, in the waning afternoon sun that splashed in through the diner windows, she could really see him. As she had noted in her earlier observation, he hadn't changed that much that she wouldn't know who he was. It was more of subtle differences. His hair was still an almond brown, though just a touch shorter than he had worn it in high school. His eyes still were the most breath taking shade of blue she had ever had the pleasure of seeing, and she seen the barely visible laugh lines at the corners. And then there was his body, she could only imagine what it looked like under his blue t-shirt, but she had the notion that it was no longer the soft flesh of a teenager, but the hard solid skin of a man. A small blush fell upon her cheeks when she imagined how his warm skin would feel under the palm of her hand, and she quickly averted her gaze.

Jordan had asked Angela to the diner just around the corner of the bookstore, and he had said nothing since. She wondered if she would break the silence, but he asked her here. He wanted to explain. But if he didn't start soon, she was going to walk out the door and never look back on Jordan Catalano. She would leave him sitting there speechless and confused, wondering what he did or didn't do to make her leave. She would pay him back.

No I won't, I'm not like him. And that small thought comforted her, and yet saddened her at the same time.

After what seemed like an eternity an older bleach blond waitress came over to take their orders. At the same time they said coffee, and Jordan gave Angela the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, and she thought her heart would jump out of her chest. When she had finally felt that she had herself under control he spoke.

"So..." He started, not knowing where to begin.

"So"

"I read your book."

"Yeah I kind of figured, since you announced it to a whole crowd."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah well, I knew that would get your attention."

Angela didn't say anything and Jordan instantly sobered up. He had been dreading this, the day when he would have to explain his actions, but he honestly didn't know where to begin.

"I'm sorry," was all that came out of his mouth. He couldn't even look at Angela in the face because he was so ashamed.

"Sorry..." She echoed, with just a hint of anger in her voice.

Jordan shifted uncomfortably in the small diner booth. Then he began again, looking her straight into her eyes. "I know I can't erase the past, or change it. And I've thought about it. Many times. But what's done is done."

"What's done is done? Wow. I'm so glad I came here to find out what happened. You know you could have said that at the club. You did not need to make a whole dramatic spectacle about it." Angela flung the words at him. She could not even look at him she was so angry. No that was not even the right word. She couldn't think of a word that described how she was feeling at that moment.

"I wasn't finished." Jordan paused, waiting until she looked at him, then waited a few more seconds just to find the right words. "I should not have left the way I did. At the time, I thought it was the only way. I was wrong. If I would have told you the truth about what was going on you would have pitied me, and I didn't want that. Not from you."

"So I think I have waited long enough, tell me now." She stared at him bodly.

"You know I never had a good relationship with me dad. It was no secret. But after a while it just got worse than usual. The night I left..." Jordan halted, the memories of that night coming back to him in an instant. Memories he had tried to block out, memories that caused him nothing but pain, "I dropped you off at home, you remember that right?" He asked looking at her.

She nodded, "How could I forget."

"Well I went home, and he was drunk, as usual. Going on about 'how he should have known this would happen and he should have left my mother as soon as he found out'" He stopped to look at Angela who was staring at him with confusion on her face. So he explained. "Well it seems my mother had an affair when she was with my dad. An affair that left her pregnant. With me. He was in quite a rage. I was shocked. All that time I had never thought he wasn't my dad. When he knew that I was home, when he seen me, it just made everything worse. He started to go on about how I was worthless and he should have kicked me to the curb after my mom died, and just all the meanest things he could think of. At first I ignored him, but.." He paused. Still angered about what was to come next.

Angela grabbed his hand from across the table and gave him a gentle squeeze. Concern obvious in her eyes. "But?"

"He brought you into the conversation, and I just lost it. It was like I forgot everything, and the only thought in my head was to hurt him, as bad as he had been hurting me. I shoved him up against the wall, I don't even really remember what I said to him but it couldn't have been good because before I knew it he was throwing punches and I was throwing punches. He knocked the wind out of me and I was on the floor. I knew he left the room, but I didn't know where he went, not yet. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized he went into the kitchen, to grab a knife. He had me up against the wall again with the knife to my throat. It was the most surreal thing in the world. Luckily Shane showed up, he'd wanted to talk about some songs. Anyway he saw through the window what as going on and barged through the door. My dad's face went pale white. From shock or pure anger I don't know, but he released me and told me if he ever saw me again he would finish what he started. Shane and I took off and headed straight out here that night. I was so shaken up I didn't know what to do. I just knew I had to get far far away, because if I saw him again, I knew I would probably kill him. It had nothing to do with you, and yet everything to do with you. I left that night because I had to get away from him. I was so out of my mind that that was the only thing I was thinking about. I didn't know I was going to be gone for good, otherwise I would have at least said goodbye to you, as hard as it would have been. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were to good for me. After a few days out here I thought about how I had left things between us, and I knew you probably hated me. But I also knew you were better off without me. I wanted to call everyday, but with everyday that passed it kept getting harder and harder to call. I didn't know how to explain any of it. I tried to protect you from the truth, and it almost killed me. Everyday I felt like I was in hell because I couldn't see your face or hear your voice. That's when I really threw myself into my writing. Putting down all my thoughts about...well everything. So that's it. That's the truth, that's why I left, and why I stayed away." Jordan sat in his seat not knowing how the truth would affect her. When he looked up from the table and into her face he saw the tear tracks that had stained her cheeks, and he felt like he was kicked in the stomach.

After several minutes of silence Angela spoke.

"Jordan Catalano, I believe that is the most you have ever said to me. Ever."


	14. Fate?

As always I do not own ect.ect...

Here you go guys...here is the new chapter. As always please review and let me know what you think. It's been a while since I've written anything for this and feel like I am just starting to get back into it, sorry about the last few chapters. I'm not completely satisfied with them but I can always got back and fix the right lol. Anyway I can not stress this enough please REVIEW and let me know what you liked, what you didn't and any other comments ya got...Love yaJ

* * *

It was in that moment that I knew I loved him, without a doubt. He was the one, the first and the only. Everyone before him didn't matter, and everyone after was always judged against him. The past still mattered. But it somehow hurt less. It was in that moment that I saw I was not the only one who suffered from the long years apart. He too had suffered. I saw him now, not with the disillusioned eyes of a girl infatuated, but with the eyes of a woman who had loved and lost, and who was strong enough to continue living, no matter how much it hurt. I could live without him. But did I want to?

It was easy to imagine what might have been. For the past 10 years that's all I had ever done. The what ifs were a constant torture. What if he stayed. What if I had slept with him. The list went on and on. It was never ending. But now I had the opportunity to explore the what ifs. To see where this would take me. I knew that if I traveled down this road there would be two outcomes. I would have my dreams realized and for the first time in a very long time I would be without a doubt, happy, joyous, exuberant. Or I would be left at the end of the road with a bruised and battered heart. I would be broken. The choice was mine. To make a leap, and put my faith in something so whole wholehearted there would be no turning back.

It's strange how one small thing can change your life forever. On word or action. For instance if you were to take something back that happened in the past, or react a different way, you would not have become the person that you are today. Not saying a hello to some one, or giving them a hug when they left. Would that change the future outcome of a relationship? Or is it Fate? What is fate? Technically it's "an inevitable and often adverse outcome, condition, or end." Is that what this is? Where no matter what was said, not said, done or not done, no matter what happens, was I to arrive at this point? Have all of my actions led me to this moment? Here now in the fading light of day. To this place? To Jordan Catalano's apartment.


	15. Consumed

Of course I do not own. Please enjoy. And as always please review! Thanks...J

* * *

His apartment was not what Angela would have expected. She had pictured a sparse room, lots of clutter, and definitely dirty. She had found the exact opposite. It was beautifully furnished, and spacious, and she doubted she would find even a speck of dust anywhere. The room was warm and inviting and for a second Angela thought it must have had a woman's touch. She quickly shook that thought away. They awkwardly stood at the end of the couch, not really knowing where to go next. Angela was feeling a bit nervous. There were butterflies in her stomach. Finally Jordan asked her if she wanted a soda or something and she agreed and thanked him. While he went to grab their drinks she examined the room more closely and a shelf lined with cds caught her eye. Angela walked over to them and found they had a lot of the same musical interests. Part of her was surprised. The other part wasn't. She was shuffling through them when Jordan came back into the room with her drink, then he asked if she wanted to hear anything in particular. She glanced at the cd laying on the coffee table. He notice, after all she was not being subtle about it. He grabbed it and put in into the cd player and for the first few seconds of the song they were silent. Then she closed her eyes as his voice came wafting through the speakers.

When she opened her eyes she seen he had moved to the couch and was just staring at her in the most peculiar way. A little embarrassed she slowly walked over to sit beside him on the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments, just the sound of the music lingering in the background. Finally Angela turned to Jordan.

"I'm really happy for you."

"For what?" Jordan turned to face Angela.

"You did it. I mean you made your dream come true. It's just so amazing. And your so talented. It couldn't have happened to a better person." She almost laughed at herself. She sounded so corney.

"Well I don't know about that but thank you." Jordan instantly sobered up when the notes of the next song began to play. Angela was a little puzzled as to why the sudden change in him.

"What? What"s wrong?" She was really confused.

"Nothing it's just that I..." He stopped. Now he was the one that was embarrassed.

"You what?" Angela asked, thinking she did something to upset him.

""It's just a little weird, having you sitting here with me, listening to my cd."

"Why's that?"

"Because your the reason I wrote them. Like this one for example." Jordan stated that so matter of factually it took Angela a second to grasp what he was actually saying. Then she began to listen to the words of the song.

_We were as one babe,_

_For a moment in time._

_And it seemed everlasting, _

_that you would always be mine_

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'll let you fly_

_'Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die_

Again Angela was a little confused. He was the one who had ended up leaving after all.

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely  
_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're ever gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby._

Then it sank in and she thought she was going to go into tears. It didn't matter who left who, because they were here now. Together. She looked at him as the new knowledge dawned on her and was a little startled to find him still staring at her. She was about to say something charming when he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. The contact of his skin against hers was like a jolt of electricity. He was so warm, and so intoxicating. She hadn't noticed before that moment that he had scooted closer to her. Jordan looked into her eyes and used the tips of his fingers to tilt her chin up to him. Then he laid the most breathtaking kiss Angela had ever experienced in her life.

It was patient, yet demanding and very sensual. Slowly he opened his mouth so his hot velvety tongue could tangle with hers, and she gave freely. She remembered his kisses from high school, but this was different. More demanding, and it excited her to the very core. They kissed slowly at first, but soon both of their passions were building and so was the kiss, becoming more and more frantic. More demanding. Angela thought she was going to be consumed by the fires of passion, when he left her lips and began trailing kissed down her jaw, to her neck. Angela sucked in a breath when he began nipping at her neck, and then another when she felt his warm solid palm against her breast. He kneaded first one breast and then the other. Not to rough, but by no means gentle. It was like he was trying to control himself so as not to scare her off. Angela was desperate to feel his flesh against hers. Dragging his mouth back to hers she kissed him with all the passion that had been kept under wraps for the last 10 years.

Jordan stopped abruptly and stood, desire flairing in his magnificent blue eyes. Before Angela knew what was happening she was in his arms and he was racing to a door. Their tongues clashed for domination, neither wanting to yield. He arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, never wanting to let him go. He didn't seem to mind. It wasn't until Jordan had broke the kiss that Angela was aware that he had set her down. On his bed.

* * *

The song in here is "Always Be My Baby" But I had the David Cook version in mind, not the Mariah Carey one. If you haven't heard DC's version check it out.

* * *


	16. The beginning of the

Wow! Has it been a long time or what? I cannot believe my story has had over 6,000 hits. Thank you guys. I know it has been a long time and I am sorry for that, but I am back. I will be continuing MSCL, as well as an orginal on if anyone wants to check it out.

Finally we are getting to the good stuff. Oh I have so many twists and turns for you guys I'm so excited to begin again. I hope you guys are still with me, hope you haven't forgotten about me. I'm going to try to upload a new chapter at least once a week so tune in and check it out.

As always please read and review. I cannot stress this enough. The only way for me to give you guys a good story and improve what I got is you you guys to tell me what you thing. So without further ado her is the new chapter! Enjoy! ~JAG~

* * *

Their gazes locked, both of them knew this was going to happen. Finally. They had come close in the past but Angela had always been to scared and self consious to let it go all the way. But here, now, it felt right. Slowley Jordan took drew his shirt over his head and Angela was left to look at his smooth lean chest. She wanted to run her hands over it and taste every inch of him.

Lying back on the bed he streched his body over hers and theirs mouths met, fighting for dominance. Jordan was pleasant;y surprised that she was on the same level as he was. That she was as ready for this as him. He trailed his hands down her body to the her chest. He stroked her nipples and she moaned softly. Jordan thought he was giong to go insane. His erection was tight against his jeans, straining to be release, wanting to be inside of her.

Angela wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him closer. She loved the feeling of him pressed up against her. Not being able to stand it any longer she arched herself up and began removing her clothes. Jordans eyes ate up every inch of her now exposed flesh, and she felt her nipples harden even more under his gaze. She felt like she had a disadvantage because his pants were still on, and she wanted them off. Now. Reaching for his belt buckle he stopped her and made her lay back down on the bed. He had waited to long for this to end so quickly. No he wanted her crazy with desire.

Trailing kisses all the way down her neck to her nipples he sucked and nipped at them. Each moan drove him further into insanity. She was so wet and they had barely done anything, he was going to kill her if he kept this up. Lower and lower his mouth slid until he was at the apex of her thighs. His tongue caressed her, slowly and gently as first but becoming faster. Angela's head thrashed wildly on the pillows and she knew she was close. So close. He entered her with one finger and everything came crashing down. She felt her body spasm uncontrollable, unaware of her surroundings. Unaware that he had moved his position and was now hovering over her, smiling.

When reality came back she knew she wanted more. That was just a small taste. Now she wanted the whole damn pie. She could feel his cock pressing against her, not yet entering but looming so close. Maybe if she just moved a little bit....

"Are you sure?" He sounded so sincere that she knew she had never been more sure of anything in her life.

"Yes."

He entered her slowly. Each inch making the flames of desire grow in both of them. He paused letting her grow accostemed to him. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but fuck if she still wasn't small. Then he couldn't bear it any longer. He began a slow stead pace, satisfying them both. Her little whimpers and moans told him she wanted more, and he was going to give her everything he could. His pace began to build, faster and faster, until they were no longer relishing the moment. No the passion was to great, the fire was consuming them both. Their lovemaking turned into something primal. Harder and harder he thrust, her moaning growing louder until she was almost was so close, just a little more and she would be there. Just. A. Little. More. They peaked at the same time, crashing into waves of exctasy together.

Neither of them moved. They stayed were they were, just looking at each other. Not being able to bear the awkardness Angela smiled and said, "I can't believe you were holding out on me like that."

"What! Me?" He laughed and fell into the bed next to her pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "I would have waited forever." Angela melted. She really was not used to the mushy side of him, but she liked it. They fell asleep together, legs entangled and arms together.

An hour later, they were woken up by a woman's voice. "What the FUCK is going on here Jordan?"

Jordan opened his eyes to see Sarah in the doorway. Oh shit.


	17. The End

Ha 7,000 hits and still counting, thank you guys!

Just want to send out a quick than you to: oaksand, orchid1, and aquarpisc, thank you guys for the reviews and I'm so glad you're still here and liked it. Well here we go! ~JAG~

* * *

A woman stood in the doorway. "What the Fuck is going on here Jordan!" She just stood there, her mouth open and pain in her eyes.

Instantly Angela knew. She just knew and her heart plummeted to her stomach. He had done it again. Somehow he had managed to reel her in and break her heart into a milion pieces.

Jordan had jumped out of bed searching for his jeans, not looking at either one of the girls. Finally after he had found them, he looked at a stunned Angela and said, "I think you better get dressed." Then he walked out into the living room with the other woman. Angela wanted to cry but she was not going to show him how much this affected her. She would cry later. Now she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Hurridly she found her clothes and got dressed. With as much dignity as she cold she walked out of the room with her head held high.

"Who are you and why are you fucking my boyfriend?" Said the strange woman.

"Angela. And I didn't know he had a girlfriend, he never told me. I'm sorry." She whispered quietly her eyes never leaving the floor. She hated Jordan at the moment. She was so angry at him. Everything about them being together had just felt so right and so perfect. Guess they were just not meant to be, then or now. The woman's anger seemed to lessen towards Angela a little bit. She did the bravest thing she could at that moment. She looked at Jordan. He looked like he was in agony but she was not going to let it sway her. He had brought her up to his apartment and made love to her, all the while he had a girlfriend he failed to mention. Angela would have never slept with him if she would have known. She was not that kind of girl. "Goodbye Catalano." He jerked his head when she used his surname, because she rarely called him that. He made a move to try to stop her, but stopped himself. He needed to deal with one woman at a time, and as much as he wanted to explain to Angela first he knew Sarah wouldn't let him.

Angela grabbed her purse and walked out of Jordan's apartment without looking back at him. It wasn't until she got inside a cab that she started to cry. Only small tears came at first. She tried to hold back the flood she knew was coming, she didn't want to freak the cabbie out. When she arived at Ricky's everything was dark. She thought he might be asleep so as quietly as she could she made her way upstairs to the guest bedroom, flopped on the bed, and cried like she hadn't cried in years. Funny thing, the last time she cried like that was over Jordan also.

Angela was awoken my a soft knock at the door. Befoer she could say anything Ricky barged in, a huge smile on his face, Rayanne was right behind him. Angela sat up to face them.

"So how'd it go?"

"Yeah, did you guys finally do it or what? You did, didn't you. Oh you're such a slut. Come on we want details!"

With the two of them just looking at her, expecting a happy ending to the Angela/Jordan fairytale, it was enough to make her want to scream. But she didn't. She didn't scream, she didn't even cry. In an emotionless voice she just replied, "Jordan and I had sex," both of her friends squeld in delight, "and then his girlfriend walked in." It was so quite she could have heard a pin drop. Both of them had their jaws open, and they were staring at her in disbelief. Angela continues, the same zombie like voice, "I think I'm going to go back home tomorrow and I don't want to talk about this anymore." She laid back down into bed and turned away from them. Ricky and Rayanne just sat on the bed looking at each other not knowing what to do. After several minutes they got up and walked out of the room, leaving Angela with her broken heart.

Angela lay in bed all day like that. She didn't fall back asleep. Instead she looked at a single spot on the wall until her eyes hurt. She could admit everything now. Everything that she had been afraid to admit before, even to herself. She had been hopelessly in love with him. Even after he had done all the stupid shit he had done to her in the past she had still loved him. Her head had told her not to but her heart just did not listen. He was like another body part to her and when he was away she would ache with longing. Not necessarily a sexual longing. She had always just wanted to be where he was. She could forgive him for everything up until las night. She had given all of herself to him, and in a way he had rejected her. He kept a vital piece of information from her and then used her body to what? To see if after all these years he could get her into bed? And she went willingly. She was such a fool. She had thought he had changed, that he had missed her like she had missed him, but she was wrong. The damage could not be undone, and frankly she was tired. Tired of wasting tears on him. She honestly felt like she was losing a part of her soul, but she had to let go sometime. She had been holding on to him, to the memory of him, for far to long. She had ruined every past relatinship she had had because they would never measure up to Jordan. She just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and stay there until the world faded away. But she was not in a dark hole. She was in the guest bedroom of her best friends house and reality was knocking on the door.

"Hey Angela, we're going to grab a bite to eat. You should come with us, you haven't eaten all day." It was Ricky, and he was moving caustiosly like he had juct come upon a cobra, one wrong move and it would strike, and he would be dead. She didn't say anything, just nodded and got dressed. The three of them rode to the resturant and were seated. They had just ordered their drinks when a handsome familiar face walked in the door. He spotted them and came to sit. Right next to Angela. Her day just could not get any better. She turned to him and in an exasperated tone said to her ex-boyfriend, "Hi Brian."


End file.
